1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly, to control performed when a captured moving image signal is output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, in an imaging apparatus that captures an moving image, a captured moving image signal goes through various processing circuits such as for correction processing for a characteristic of an image sensor and conversion processing for the format of moving image signals, before it is output to the outside of the apparatus. This causes a delay between an image being viewed by the naked eye and an image output by an imaging apparatus.
There has been proposed, for example, an apparatus that has a route to output a captured image in real time and another route to output an image signal with a delay (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-98396, for example).
In recent years, the frame rate and the number of pixels for a moving image that an imaging apparatus can capture have been increased. This has led to an increased data amount (data rate) of moving image signals to be output, which sometimes exceeds a data rate specified for a format, such as of SDI (Serial Digital Interface), to which uncompressed moving images are output.
To cope with this challenge, original moving image signals of one channel could be output by using a plurality of channels.
However, a frame delay, caused when moving images are output by using the plurality of channels, has not been considered.